


The Girl from Silver Oak (Book 3)

by WhisperingMoonlight



Series: The Girl from Silver Oak [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Book 3, Discovery, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Hogwarts, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Self-Discovery, Year 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMoonlight/pseuds/WhisperingMoonlight
Summary: Thalia's third year at Hogwarts begins. Having been given clues by Dumbledore, she starts to put them together. Will she discover who her father is?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Girl from Silver Oak [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459315
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

So this is Book 3/Year 3 of my Harry Potter fanfiction series involving my oc, Thalia Lightwood. This book follows the events of the Prisoner of Azkaban and Thalia's involvements with them; I'm quite excited to write this book. In terms of writing the events, I choose the scenes I like the best whether its from the book or the film; its most likely the film for this one. Not really sure what else to say lol

-Moon


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of Term Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore has some announcements as per usual at the start of the year including two new teachers, one being Rubeus Hagrid who already works there and the other being Remus Lupin who seems very familiar to Thalia.

Thalia adjusted her uniform in the mirror, getting ready to go down to the Great Hall for the start of term feast. She was glad that school was starting again; it could get quite lonely in the dorms even though she spent some time with her friends over the summer.

The young witch left her dorm and headed to the Great Hall. Upon walking through the large double doors, she spotted her roommmates and her new friend, Luna Lovegood, who joined Hogwarts the previous year, at the far end, near the head table.

"Hey" She greeted as she sat down next to Padma.

"Hey. Did you have a good summer?" Isobel asked.

"I did. What about you?" Thalia replied.

"Yeah it was great" Isobel said with a smile. Thalia smiled in response.

All of the chatter in the room died down as the doors opened and McGonagall strode into the Great, the first years trailing behind her. They stopped in the usual spot which was in front of the head table. The Sorting Hat placed the new students in their houses and everyone was settled, ready to eat but not before the school choir came up which included Lisa Turpin.

After the choir had finished, Professor Dumbledore came up to the front to talk like he did every start of term, standing on a wooden podium with an owl on the front of it and a row of candles on the top.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore exclaimed, his beard shimmering in the candlelight. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now I would like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast"

The students all turned their attention to the headmaster, halting their conversations.

"First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R J Lupin who's kindly consented go fill the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, Professor!"

Dumbledore turned to Lupin who stood up as students and teachers clapped for him. Thalia looked over at the teacher; he had light brown hair and visible scars on his face. The young witch cocked her head to the side, staring at the man for a moment. She felt like she had seen this man before but couldn't remember where.

"Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs" Dumbledore continued.

Thalia knew who was going to be their new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, having been told by the person who accepted the job. She felt happy for him and was looking forward to the first lesson with him.

"Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by nons other than our own Rubeus Hagrid" The Headmaster told them.

Clapping echoed in the Great Hall, students cheering for him. Professor McGonagall nudged Hagrid who then stood up, knocking the table forward, nearly causing the cutlery to fall off.

"Finally on a more describing note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban until such a time, Sirius Black has been captured" Dumbledore said, his tone more serious than ever.

The students started whispering amongst themselves. Azkaban is a fortress on an island located in the North Sea. It is a prison for convicted criminals and Dementors guard it.

Sirius Black is a murderer who managed to escape from Azkaban in late July and was now roaming around.

"The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I have been assured thag their presence will not disturpt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution, Dementors are vicious creatures; they will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one that gets in their way. Therefore I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you"

The Headmaster's voice remained the same as before. He looked around the Great Hall in the same manor as his tone and nobody moved or made a sound.

"It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving but you know, happiness can be found even in the darkness of times when one only remembers to turn on the light"

The Great Hall remained silent before Dumbledore waved his hands. The golden plates and goblets filled suddenly with food and drinks. Thalia's stomach grumbled and she couldn't wait to dig in.

She chose mashed potatos and chicken then a piece of chocolate cake for dessert which was delicious.

Once everyone had eaten, Dumbledore told them that it was time for bed. Thalia made her way to the Ravenclaw Common along with her classmates. She reached the door and a melodious voice rang out.

"Tear off one and scratch its head, what was red's now is black instead" The door knocker said.

"A match" Thalia responded.

The door swung open and she walked inside, heading straight up to her dorm room. She sat down on her bed as her roommates came into their dorm.

"What's a Dementor?" Mandy asked as she walked to her bed.

"A dementor is a gliding, wraithlike creature. They feed on human happiness, causing darkness, misery and despair" Thalia said as she undid her tie.

She grabbed her pyjamas and closed her curtains, changing out of her uniform and into them before opening her bed curtains again.

"They can also suck out your soul so be aware" Thalia told them.

She fed her cat before grabbing a book from her bag that was on the floor.

"What if one gets too close?" Padma asked.

"Let it suck out your soul or use the patronus charm though that is very advanced magic" Thalia told them.

She had a slight teasing tone but she wouldn't want a dementor to get to close to anyone and hopefully they won't.

"Don't worry. I doubt they'll get too close. If they do, Dumbledore will deal witht them" Thalia said, trying to ease their worry.

"Do you think Sirius Black will get into Hogwarts?" Lisa asked, silence filling the room after she mentioned his name.

The question was more directed to everyone rather than at Thalia. She decided not to comment as her opinion might scare them and she didn't want to do that so the witch began reading her book as her roommates started talking about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Chapter 1. I was really debating about uploading this book to Ao3 but I just decided to do it. I can always take it down again if I want. Anyways I hope you like it :) And yes I still hate the way its messing up my chapters -.- 
> 
> -Moon


	3. Chapter 2: Divination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia and the rest of the first years hesf to Divination.

Thalia made her way to the Great Hall, stomach grumbling, protesting about not being fed. The Ravenclaw made her way into the hall, heading over to an empty table; she sat down and helped herself some toast, adding her favourite spread which was Peanut Butter generously across the bread. It was easily one of her favourite foods. The young witch was finishing her second piece when her friend, Luna Lovegood joined her. 

"Hello Luna" She greeted, sending the younger Ravenclaw a smile.

"Hello!" Luna responded with a smile of her own.

Other people didn't really like Luna; they thought she was weird and dressed oddly. She believed in things that weren't there or so everyone else said. Luna believed in ludicrous theories, and she was very honest about things. She also had a dreamy personality. Thalia liked that about Luna; she was different from everyone else and really didn't care about what people thought about her. She was also a great friend. 

More students entered the Great Hall for breakfast, and soon class timetables were given out to students. Thalia's first class was Divination which was an elective subject that students could take in their third year. It teaches the methods of divining the future, or gathering insights into future events, through various tools and rituals. Her other elective class was Care of Magical Creatures; she was more excited for this class than Divination. 

After getting her schedule, she got up from the table and started heading up to the North Tower which is where her first class was being held. Her year hadn't been to the North Tower but Thalia, being at Hogwarts during summer, explored the castle a lot so she knew where she was going. It was quite a trek though; tight spiralling staircases and a long corridor which lead to a landing with a trapdoor in the ceiling. 

Padma Patil, Thalia's roommate and her sister, Parvati who was in Gryffindor were already there, waiting near the trap door. Lavender Brown, another Gryffindor and friends with Parvati, was there as well. Thalia smiled at them before standing beside Padma, leaning against the wall. 

The room started to fill up as other students started arriving. Harry, Ron and Hermione were some of the last to arrive, but they were just in time. The trap door opened suddenly, and a silvery ladder descending, landing at Harry's feet. The students went quiet. 

"After you" Ron said, grinning at Harry. 

Harry climbed the ladder first and the others followed. Thalia entered the classroom after Hermione; it was a rather strange looking room. It looked like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned teashop. There were at least twenty small, wooden, circular tables accompanied by fat little pouffes and arm chairs on an ascending platform. It was lit with a dim, crimson light, the curtains in the room were all closed and there were many lamps which were draped with dark red scarves. It was really warm in the classroom, fire burning under the mantelpiece and it gave off a heavy, sickly smell as it heated a large copper kettle. 

Thalia chose a seat at one of the tables near the top of the ascending platform. She watched as the other students chose their seats; Padma came to her table and sat down next to her. Thalia smiled at her roommate as the class began. The teacher, Sybill Trelawney, came into the light. She was very thin, and had large glasses that magnified her eyes to several times their normal size. She wore many chains and beads around her neck, her arms and hand were covered in bangles and rings. 

"Welcome my children. In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination Professor said, from her red armchair. In this room, you shall discover if you possess the sight" 

The professor stood up, walking forward and bumped into a small table that had a black kettle on top of it which wobbled at the force. This caused the students to giggle in response. I guess she's a bit clumsy, Thalia thought. 

"Hello, I am Professor Trelawney. Together we shall cast ourselves into the future! The professor exclaimed, smiling widely at the class. This term we shall be focusing on Tasseography which is the art of reading tea leaves-please take the cup of the person sitting opposite you"

Thalia gently grabbed Padma's cup, passing her own to Padma. She glanced down at the cup before opening her book to try to compare. 

"Do you see?" The truth lies buried like a sentence deep within a book, waiting to be read Professor Trelawney said, placing both her hands on Seamus's head. But first, you must broaden your minds. First, you must look beyond!

She started walking across the room, checking on the students, and she approached Neville's table who was sitting with Dean Thomas, a fellow housemate of his. 

"Is your grandmother quite well?" She asked Neville.

"I think so!" Neville replied. 

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Give me the cup!" She replied, placing one hand on his shoulder and reaching with the other towards Dean who handed it to her. She glanced down at it. "Oh. Hmm. Pity!"

Trelawney placed the cup down on the table before walking away. Neville then grabbed the cup and started looking at it while The professor approached Harry, Ron and Hermione, humming a little then she exclaimed. 

"Your aura is pulsing, dear. Are you in the beyond? I think you are!" She said, looking at Ron. 

"Sure Ron" replied, in an unsure tone.

"Look at the cup! Tell me what you see!" She exclaimed, hurriedly. 

"Oh yeah. Um. Well Harry's got a sort of a wonky cross. That's trials and suffering He said as he looked through his book. And that there could be the sun and that's happiness. So, you're gonna suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it"

"Give me the cup!" Trelawney exclaimed.

Ron handed her the cup, and she glanced at it before slamming it back down onto the table, exclaiming loudly while backing away. Everyone in the classroom became alarmed, remaining quiet as they watched Trelawney. 

"Oh, my dear boy, my dear...you have the Grim" Trelawney told him. The students started whispering to each other.

"The Grin? What's the grin?" Seamus asked. 

"Not The Grin, you idiot. The Grim" A student exclaimed. 

Students turned to look at him. He was sitting at the back of the back of the classroom, book in his hand. He started telling everyone about Grim. 

"Taking form of a giant spectral dog. It's among one of the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen of death" 

Professor Trelawney dismissed the class after that. Silently the students gave their teacups back to her, packed away their books and closed her bags. Thalia managed to catch a glimpse of Harry's teacup before he handed it in; she could make a black dog in his tea leaves. She knew they'd be something surrounding Harry as it happened for last two years, and the story with surrounding You-know-who. 

As the young Ravenclaw left the classroom, she debated about saying something to Harry but she really didn't know what to say. She just ended up walking to Transfiguration instead, thinking it was best that she didn't have anything to say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I pretty much failed on describing the movie scene XD Anyways I hope you still like it^^
> 
> -Moon


	4. Chapter 3: Buckbeak the Hippogriff!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid but it doesn’t go smoothly.

Thalia was sitting with Hermione and Ginny at lunch; it was near the end of their break and Thalia was doing some reading for Care of Magical Creatures which was her and Hermione's next class. Hagrid would be teaching them, and she was looking forward to it.

A sudden burst of laughter came from a few spaces down. Thalia turned to see Fred, George and a few other Gryffindors; she could tell they were laughing at something one of the twins had said. She smiled and Fred caught her eye. The Ravenclaw looked away, blushing a little and closing her book before standing up.

"I'm heading to Hagrid's. Are you coming?" Thalia asked Hermione. 

Her friend shook her head, wanting to stay a little longer. Thalia left the Great Hall and headed outside, walking the path to Hagrid's hut where she could see some students gathering. She could hear more people coming down the path behind her. Hagrid stood outside of his hut, calling students to come closer.

"That's it, come on now. Come a little closer! Less talking if ya don' mind Hagrid said as students came closer. I got a real treat for yeh today. A great lesson so follow me!"

Hagrid began moving in the direction of the Forbidden Forest but didn't enter it. Instead he strolled off around the edge of the trees and lead the students to a sort of paddock. Thalia had been there before, during summer when she helped Hagrid with caring for the Magical Creatures. 

"Righ' you lot! Form a group over there and open your books to page forty-nine" Hagrid instructed. 

"Exactly how do you do that?" Malfoy asked, holding his book by the spellotape.

"Just stroke the spine, of course!" Hagrid replied before he walked off. 

Draco did what Hagrid told him to do and walked off. Thalia walked over to where everyone was gathering, stroking the spine of her book before coming to stand with Hermione, Harry and Ron, placing her bag onto a massive boulder in the ground. 

"I think they're funny" Hermione said.

" Oh yeah terribly funny! Really witty! God this place has gone to the dogs!" Malfoy said, standing at the back with friends. "Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes" 

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry said as he walked towards him. Thalia glared at Draco from behind Harry. 

"Oooooh" Draco said, his friends doing the same. 

He approached Harry, smirking then his expression changed to a scared look; he backed away and pointed to somewhere behind Harry. 

"Dementor! Dementor!"He exclaimed, causing everyone to turn around to see. 

Draco and his friends all began laughing before they pulled the hoods of their cloaks up over their heads, making a ghoul sound and wriggling their fingers at everyone who fell for it. Hermione walked to Harry, pulling him away and pulling a face at Malfoy. 

"Don't worry, Harry. If there was a Dementor, Draco would run away screaming" Thalia said as she jumped down from the rock. 

Draco glared at Thalia as she smirked. The Ravenclaw came to stand beside Hermione just as Hagrid came back, and he wasn't alone. He coughed and did a 'da-da-da' whilst gesturing towards a bizarre looking creature. It was grey in colour with a front half of a giant Eagle and a hind half of a horse. The creature started making noise. 

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked, throwing him what looked to be a dead Ferret that he had hanging around his neck. "Say 'hello' to Buckbeak!"

"Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Ron asked as the rest of the class looked on disbelief and awe. 

"It's a Hippogriff" Thalia exclaimed. 

"Right! 5 points to Ravenclaw" Hagrid said as he walked towards them. "First thing you wanna know about Hippogriffs is that they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a Hippogriff. It may just be the last thing you ever do. Now who'd like to come and say hello!"

The whole of the class aside from two stepped back, Neville diving behind the big boulder. Thalia raised her eyebrows as she looked back. She expected more people to be eager to say hello to Buckbeak. 

"Well done, Harry! Well done, Thalia!" Hagrid exclaimed. Harry turned back and saw that everyone else had stepped back. 

"Since you've already met im, Thalia. Let Harry ave a go" Hagrid suggested. 

"All yours, Harry" Thalia said with a wink. 

Harry hesitated and Ron had to push him towards Hagrid. He slowly and carefully walked over to the Professor, eyes on Buckbeak. 

"Now you have to let him make the first move" Hagrid told him. "It's only polite. So step up, give him a nice bow then you wait and see if he bows back. And if he does, you can go and touch him. If not...we'll get to that later"

Hagrid said 'Make your bow' Harry bend forward whilst keeping his eyes on the Hippogriff who responded with a chirp. Buckbeak moved around a little then let out another chirp before his wings stretched out, flapping them at Harry whilst squawking loudly.

"Back off, Harry! Back off!" Hagrid exclaimed. 

Harry stepped forward, a twig breaking under his weight. Hermione gasped and grabbed onto Ron's arm as she watched. Buckbeak let out a calmer chirp before placing one taloned leg forward, bowing his head low.

"Well done, Harry! Well done!" Hagrid praised before throwing the Hippogriff another dead Ferret. 

Harry stood up, breathing a sigh of relief. Buckbeak let out a little burp. 

"Right, I think you can go and pat him now. Go on, don't be shy" Hagrid said, encouragingly.

Harry started walking slowly towards Buckbeak, a hand reaching out to pet him. He was going a little fast, causing the Hippogriff to open his wings again and snap at the air in front of him. Hermione gasped again and her hand moved to Ron's hand. They looked at each other before letting go, moving away a little. 

"Slow down, Harry. Nice and slow. Now let him come to you" Hagrid instructed. 

Harry stopped a little as Buckbeak moved forward. The Hippogriff rubbed his beak against the Gryffindor's hand, causing him to smile. Hagrid began clapping and most of his classmates started clapping too. 

"Well done, Harry! Well done!" Hagrid said before starting to walk over to Harry. "I think he may let you ride im now"

"What?!" Harry exclaimed as Hagrid picked up off the ground, carrying him towards Buckbeak. 

Harry protested but the Professor ignored him, placing him on the Hippogriff's back. The creature squawked and chirped, adjusting to the new weight. 

"Don't pull out any of his feathers! He won't thank you for that" Hagrid told him before smacking Buckbeak's rear. 

Buckbeak reared onto his hind legs, squawking again, causing Harry to become unbalanced. The Gryffindor wrapped his arms around the creature's neck as he started galloping across the ground. Buckbeak stretched out his wings and took flight, flying up and out of the trees. 

Thalia smiled before walking over to Hagrid, wanting to congratulate him on a great lesson. She smiled up at him as she came to stand by him.

"Well done, Hagrid. A really great lesson" She said to him. 

"Thanks, Thalia. And thanks for always 'elping me over summer" Hagrid replied. 

Thalia sent him a smile before she watched Buckbeak fly overhead. Hagrid whistled to the Hippogriff who came flying down, landing and galloping back over to him. Most of the students cheered and clapped excluding Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Hagrid helped Harry down from the Hippogriff. 

"How am I doin' me first day?" Hagrid asked Harry.

"Brilliant... Professor" Harry replied with a grin. 

Malfoy let out an 'oh please' before getting up, shoving people out of the way and strutting over to Buckbeak. 

"Oh please, you're not dangerous at all, are you? You great, ugly brute!" Malfoy exclaimed. 

Buckbeak backed away a little, wings flapping, and he squawked loudly before rearing onto his hind legs, sending the other students screaming. Reacting fast, Thalia shoved Malfoy out of the way; the Slytherin fell to the ground with a thump. It left a searing pain in Thalia's shoulder and her eyes began to water from it. 

Hagrid began to calm down the Hippogriff, throwing him a dead Ferret as Thalia managed to bring herself to her feet, clutching her right shoulder. She turned her head to see that her uniform was torn, and she lifted her hand to see blood oozing out of her wounds. The professor began to panic as Malfoy stood there in disbelief. 

"Hagrid! She needs to be taken to the hospital" Hermione exclaimed. 

"I'm the teacher! I'll do it!" Hagrid replied. 

Hermione walked over to Thalia, carrying both their bags and books, intending to go to the hospital with her friend. Hagrid led the way, dismissing the class. Thalia sent Malfoy a death glare as she walked past. 

"Next time, don't act like a jealous prat!" She growled at him. 

She sent him one last glare before following Hagrid, heading in the direction of the castle. The Ravenclaw really didn't want to go to the hospital wing but knew she had too, so she just stayed quiet until they reached their destination. Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, kicked up a hell of a fuss when they arrived, and she rushed Thalia to a bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate Draco in this chapter tbh.   
I've decided to add the hospital scene into the next chapter :) so stay tuned for it! 
> 
> \- Moon


	5. Chapter 4: Hospital Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia goes to the hospital wing with the help of Hermione, and Hagrid.

Thalia, Hermione and Hagrid entered the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was out of her seat behind her desk in a heartbeat, rushing over and gently taking Thalia's injured shoulder, examining it before escorting her to a bed. 

"Goodness gracious! What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked. 

"Draco Malfoy happened" Thalia growled, wincing as she sat down. 

"Mr Malfoy did this?" Madame Pomfrey asked, shocked. 

"No, a Hippogriff did this but it was Malfoy who caused it" Thalia replied as Madame Pomfrey began to unbutton her cardigan. 

The Ravenclaw whimpered as the nurse gently pulled her ruined cardigan off her right shoulder. Her white shirt was now red and torn; three giant claw marks engraved into her skin, visible underneath. Hermione gasped, hands clasping over her mouth. 

"Miss Granger, please fetch Professor McGonagall" Madame Pomfrey instructed.

Hermione nodded her head, placing Thalia's bag and book onto the floor before leaving the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey pulled the curtains around the bed, blocking the view for anyone in the wing to see before helping Thalia to remove her school tie and her shirt from her shoulder. 

"Those cuts are deep. You will most likely have scars" Madame Pomfrey told her. 

"Scars don't bother me. As long as you can give me something for this pain" Thalia replied, wincing. 

Madame Pomfrey nodded and disappeared around the curtains. Professor McGonagall arrived at the hospital with Hermione behind her.

"Poppy, what happened?" McGonagall asked. 

"I think its best that Miss Lightwood explains" Madame Pomfrey replied as she walked back over to the curtains.

Professor McGonagall followed her collegue behind the curtain while Hermione stayed behind. She caught sight of Thalia's injured shoulder and gasped in shock. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over the girl's shoulder, saying the word 'Tergeo' which Thalia reconised as a cleaning spell; her scratches were now just claw marks, not blood inight. The nurse unstopped a cork from a bottle before applying substance onto the wounds; it stung a little but the Ravenclaw soon felt relief. She then bandaged it up. 

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey" Thalia exclaimed. 

"You're welcome, Miss Lightwood. Come back if you need pain relief" Madame Pomfrey said before disappearing.

Thalia slowly put her shirt back over her shoulders, followed by her tie and jumper. She really wanted to change her uniform and get back to class but knew she couldn't leave yet because she needed to explain the situation to her Transfiguration's teacher. 

"Miss Lightwood, please explain what happened" Professor McGonagall said. 

"Malfoy decided that it would be good idea to piss off a Hippogriff" Thalia replied, annoyed. 

"Language, Miss Lightwood or I shall take points from you" Professor McGonagall said, warningly.

"I don't care about points, Professor" She replied, honestly. 

The Ravenclaw was so ticked off by the Slytherin's arrogance and behaviour. She really wanted to get back at him but knew deep down that there wasn't any point in retaliating. Thalia also wasn't sure why she even pushed Malfoy out of the way. 

"Malfoy was jealous of Harry and decided to approach Buckbeak in an inappropriate way even though we were shown by Hagrid the correct way. Buckbeak got insulted and reared- I shoved Malfoy out of the way and that is what caused this"

Thalia gestured to her shoulder. McGonagall nodded her head and disappeared behind the curtain; she began speaking to Madame Pomfrey. The Ravenclaw could hear them; McGonagall said she was going to see Professor Dumbledore and heard her footsteps get quieter and quieter. Thalia hopped off the bed, picking her bag and book; she moved around the curtains. 

"Am I allowed to leave now?" She asked Madame Pomfrey.

"...Yes, Miss Lightwood. You may leave" The Nurse replied. 

Thalia thanked her before heading out of the hospital, Hermione catching up with as she moved quickly in the direction of the Ravenclaw common. 

"You don't have to stay, Mione"Thalia told her. 

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked as they reached the Ravenclaw dorm. 

"Yeah I'll be fine" Thalia said with a smile. 

Hermione walked away, heading in the direction of the Dungeons as their next lesson was Potions. Thalia turned to the Bronze Eagle door knocker, waiting for a riddle or a question to get access to the common room.

"What weighs more; a pound of feathers or a pound of bricks?" Its melodious voice rang out. 

"They both weigh the same. They are both a pound, no matter the material" Thalia responded. 

The door to the common opened, and she stepped inside, heading straight up the stairs. The young witch entered her dorm room and dropped her stuff onto her bed before sitting down. Primrose, her cat, jumped onto the bed beside, rubbing up against her thigh.

"Hey Prim" Thalia said, scratching her head. 

The witch stood up and pulled off her jumper with slight stiffness from her shoulder. She then undid her tie and unbuttoned her shirt before putting on a new one, sticking the ruined one on her bed, thinking that she'll fix it later. Putting her tie and jumper back on, she grabbed her bag and headed out. The Ravenclaw left the common room and headed down the dungeons. 

Walking down the staircase, she entered the potions classroom, ignoring the stares she got from her classroom. Thalia heard giggles coming from some of the Slytherins; she whipped her head around and glared at them, mainly Pansy Parkinson. It shut them up, and she smirked, walking to the empty spot on Harry, Ron and Hermione's table. 

Snape was making his usual rounds in the low lit classroom, peering over shoulders and offering stern corrections when Thalia arrived to class. He watched her with a reserved yet vigilant stare, trying to assess why she was late. His worry could be relieved; he concerned him greatly when she hadn't shown up immediately. She was always the first one in the classroom. 

The Slytherin snickered as she passed their table but Snape didn't have to send them a silencing glare their way as Thalia shut them with her own glare. The Ravenclaw smirked to herself as she opened her satchel, ready to get her utensils out for the lesson. Snape breezed over to Thalia's table. 

"Miss Lightwood," He acknowledged smoothly. "I appreciate you joining us, although an earlier arrival may be more prudent next time"

"My apologizes, Professor Snape" Thalia replied, sarcastically whilst rolling her eyes. "I was talking to Professor McGonagall about a jealous and arrogant prat"

"Language, Miss Lightwood or I shall take points away from you" Snape replied, though his lips quirked up a little. "Today we are brewing the Shrinking Solution. Instructions are on the board"

Rolling her eyes, she pulled out her potions book, notebook and writing utensils, placing them all on the table, careful of the cauldron that was in front of her. The young witch opened her potions book, ready to get on with the lesson. At his table, Draco whipped around at the Ravenclaw and scowled at him, though his cheeks did appear to have a pink tint to them; it revealed to everyone who Thalia was referring to. Murmurs rippled throughout the class and Parkinson opened her mouth to speak. 

"Quiet" Snape snapped. The whole classroom settled down again, the Slytherins reluctantly went back to their work.

Thalia smirked, looking straight at Draco before she started to juice two Shrivelfig to extract their ruby red blood. She added the red substance to her cauldron then stirred slowly. Snape's lips curled up into a smirk as he turned away from the table and continued his prowling. 

"The instructions are to gently heat your cauldron, Parkinson, not melt it" He said as he peered at Draco and Pansy's table. 

"Did you see Malfoy's face?" Ron asked, voice low so Snape couldn't hear. 

Thalia smirked in response. She moved to reach her next ingredient which were Daisy Roots and it caused her to wince a little. The Ravenclaw's shoulder still hurt and it was a bit stiff; the Murtlap essence helped a lot though. Most of the pain was gone, it was just when she moved it. 

Snape was walking by Thalia's table again, peering critically at their progress, when he noticed her wincing. She passed by without comment but he was concerned. After the incident in Care of Magical Creatures, Snape had been informed of Draco's reckless behaviour and that it had resulted in another student's injury, a student who had pushed Draco away from the Hippogriff. He was not given a name of the student, only the house and he knew without a doubt that it had been Thalia. 

"I highly doubt we've heard the last of this" Thalia said, without looking up.

She chopped her daisy roots finely, adding them to her cauldron before putting hairy caterpillars and well shaken wormwood. She then stirred vigorously before checking on her potions; it was going well so far, and she was glad of it. Not that the young witch expected anything different as she was confident in her potion making skills. 

"No doubt he'll go to his father" Thalia said with a scoff. 

"You're right" Hermione agreed, darkly. 

It was Malfoy's fault in the first place Harry said crossly. Hagrid shouldn't be punished and neither should Buckbeak

He was stirring his potion, though not quite with as much effort as he should in for a perfect potion. The subject wasn't really his strong suit, but he did alright in it. 

"No doubt Hagrid will get the blame. Buckbeak...it will not end well" Thalia told them, looking over at them. "Not with Lucius Malfoy working in the Ministry"

She juiced her four leeches and added them to the cauldron before stirring slowly with caution. The witch shook her head, trying to get the thoughts of the possible consequences for Hagrid and Buckbeak. 

"It's so ridiculous" Ron groused, seeming genuinely upset at the idea of the consequences for Buckbeak. 

"We'll fight it" Hermione assured, a steely note in her voice that attested to her determination. 

"If you spent as much time paying attention as you do talking, Potter, Weasley," Snape said smoothly, pausing as he walked past their table. "then perhaps you would be able to give me an acceptable potion for a change"

His watchful gaze peered around the table, looking at Thalia and Hermione's potions which looked good as usual before moving on. Thalia rolled her eyes at the Professor's remark. You need to learn to be more patient, she thought. The Ravenclaw picked up the rat spleen, ignoring the grossness of it and shook it before adding it to the potion. 

"We'll fight it" Thalia repeated with a firm nod. 

She added a splash of Cowbane and stirred slowly. The witch turned up the heat on her bunson burner before pulling out her wand. 

"Reducio" Thalia said, creating a V shape with her wand over her potion. 

Her potion was acid green colour; she smiled to herself and left her potion to simmer whilst she cleaned up and made some notes on her potion and the shrinking potion as a whole. After doing that, she put all her writing utensils back into her bag. 

"Orange, Longbottom" Snape exclaimed as he looked in Neville's cauldron. "Does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours?"

Neville was pink and trembling. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. Thalia frowned; she felt sorry for Neville and angry at Snape. She glared at his back before walking over to Neville's table, Hermione doing the same. The both of them wanted to help Neville. 

"Please, sir" Hermione said. "Please, I could help Neville put it right-"

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger" Snape replied, coldly. 

"I didn't realize helping someone was showing off" Thalia replied, rolling her eyes. 

"15 points from Ravenclaw, Miss Lightwood, for your cheek" Snape said, an unreadable expression on his face as he breezed away. 

Hermione started helping Neville with his potion while Thalia helped a few other students clean up their station. After everyone finished, Snape began testing the potions on toads; if the brew was correct, the toads would turn into Tadpoles. The Professor made his way to Thalia's table; he held a toad in his hand and added a few drops of Thalia's potion down the toad's throat. There was a small pop and the toad shrunk, turning into a Tadpole in his hand. 

"10 points to Ravenclaw for an acceptable potion, Miss Lightwood" Snape said, coolly. 

He wrote down some notes before pulling out a phial from his pocket, unstopping it and poured a few drops back on the Tadpole; it became a toad again. Acceptable potion, she thought with a silent scoff.

She watched as Snape moved onto the next student. The young witch cleared away her potion and washed her cauldron, getting ready to leave. Snape finished testing all his students potions then set them homework which was to write an essay about The Shrinking Solution and what it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend, ThePotionBat, helped me with this scene as I was struggling. I’ve edited and changed some things though. 
> 
> Tumblr: Moonie-Writes
> 
> -Moon


	6. Chapter 5: The Boggart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia and her classmates tackle Boggarts in Professor Lupin’s defence against the dark arts lesson.

Thalia sat with her roommates in the Great Hall, reading a book and doing some studying. A bunch of Gryffindors sat at the table behind them while Draco Malfoy sat on the same table, a little further down which Thalia was glad about. She could hear him talking about his ordeal with Buckbeak as if he had been injured by the beautiful beast; it really made her mad and it took all of her strength not say something to the boy. 

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" A voice exclaimed followed by running footsteps.

"Who?" Another voice asked. 

"Sirius Black!" The first responded. 

Thalia and her roommates turned to see Seamus Finnigan, a Gryffindor running with a newspaper to his friends and fellow housemates. Thalia got up and walked over, looking over the Weasley twins shoulders. Her eyes landed on the newspaper, Sirius Black was on the front page, screaming and wrestling with whoever was holding him back, dressed in prisoner robes. 

"Duff Town?! That's not far from here!" Hermione exclaimed as she read the newspaper. 

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked, shakily. 

"With Dementors at every entrance?" Dean Thomas asked. 

"Dementors? He's already slipped past them once, hasn't he?" Seamus said. "Whose to say he won't do it again!"

"Seamus has a point" Thalia chimed in. 

Heads turned to look at her, and she smirked at the looks on their faces. She caught Fred's eye and blushed a little which made Fred smirk. Thalia turned back to her table, packing up her stuff to go to class. Her roommates sat down again, telling her that they'll be along later. 

"See you in class" Thalia told them. 

They nodded and Thalia slung her satchel over her shoulder, heading towards the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. She really hoped that their teacher was good; after Quirrell, who was alright, but he turned out to be Voldemort and Lockhart was just plain awful. He was a liar and a coward, leaving poor Ginny to die in the Chamber of Secrets. 

The young Ravenclaw made it to the classroom; she opened the door, peaking inside. There were no tables and a wardrobe which was rattling loudly, located near the stairs which led up to the office. It piqued her interest very much. I wonder if it's a boggart, she thought. Thalia walked into the classroom, putting her bag to the side of the room, against the wall. 

She looked around, glancing at everything in the classroom to see what had changed. The Ravenclaw looked up at the ceiling, and she saw the skeleton was hanging there. She remembered Lockhart's lesson with the Cornish Pixies and how they caused it to come crashing down. Thalia shook her head at the memory, mumbling the word 'idiot' under her breath. Turning to the back of the classroom, she found all the tables and chairs. 

"I wasn't expecting my students to be early" A voice said. 

"Well I finished the book I was reading, so I came here" Thalia replied. 

Professor Lupin chuckled. Thalia eventually turned around to face him; he inaudibly gasped, and she raised her eyebrows at him, cocking her head to the side, not expecting such a reaction from him. 

"Elena" He breathed. 

Realization hit her, and she understood his reaction, having received the same reaction from Hagrid, Mr and Mrs Weasley. Thalia looked very much like her mother, a spitting image of her when she was at Hogwarts. 

"You see it too then" Thalia said. 

"Forgive me...you look exactly like her" Lupin replied, snapping out of his trance. 

"I get that a lot. I take it you knew my mother then" She replied with a bit of a smile. 

"Yes, she was a very good friend" Lupin responded. 

"Good to know" The ravenclaw replied. 

"I didn't know she had a child" Lupin told her. 

"Don't worry, no one did. Well apart except Dumbledore" Thalia informed him.

"Dumbledore knew?" Remus questioned. 

"Yes he came to collect me from the orphanage when I was 11" She told him. 

Lupin was about to reply when other students started filing into the classroom. Thalia smiled at the Professor before turning around and joining her friends. The wardrobe rattled loudly again, catching the attention of everyone in the room. The rest of the students came into the room, ready to start the lesson. The wardrobe continued to shake and rattle, causing students to jump a little as they stared at it. 

"Intriguing, isn't it? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?" Lupin asked as he walked around the students. 

"That's a boggart that is!" Dean Thomas exclaimed. 

"Very good, Mr Thomas. Now can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like!" He asked the class. 

"No one knows" Hermione exclaimed. Ron quietly asked when did she get here. "Boggarts are shapeshifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so"

"So terrifying. Yes. Yes" Lupin said as he came to stand in front of them. 

The wardrobe rattled loudly again. Thalia remembered reading about them a couple of days ago, and she was excited to try the spell that was used to repel them. 

"Luckily a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart" Lupin told them. The Boggart shook the wardrobe again. 

"Let's practice it now. Without wands if you please. After me! Riddikulus"

"Riddikulus" The class chanted.

"A little louder. Very clear. Listen! Riddikulus!" Lupin instructed.

"Riddikulus!" The class chanted again. 

"This class is ridiculous" Draco said, his friends agreeing with him. 

He was standing off to the side with his little group of friends; Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson. Thalia whipped around, glaring at him.

"Your face is ridiculous" She retorted with a smirk. Ron stifled a laugh as did Harry. Draco glared at Thalia and her smirk grew wider. 

"Very good! So much for the easy, part. The incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume the shape that you find truly amusing. Let me explain. Neville, will you join me please?" 

Neville looked around him nervously. Thalia smiled at him encouragingly then pushed him gently towards Professor Lupin. He eventually moved forward, coming to stand in front of Lupin. 

"Hello. Neville, what scares you most of all?" Lupin asked him. 

"Prof..professor Snape" He replied, inaudibly. 

"Sorry?" Lupin asked. 

"Professor Snape" He replied. 

"Professor Snape? Yes frightens us all. And I believe you live with your grandmother" Lupin said. 

"Yes but I don't want that boggart to turn to her either" Neville exclaimed. 

"No it won't. I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind" Lupin instructed. 

"She carries a red handbag" Neville started. 

"We don't need to hear. As long as you see it, we'll see it" Lupin replied. "Now when I open that wardrobe, here's what I want you to do" 

Lupin whispered something to Neville as he came to stand next to him. Neville looked at him a little shocked.

"Can you do that?" Lupin asked Neville who looked at the shaking wardrobe with nervousness then back at Lupin. 

"Wand at the ready" Lupin said as he reached into his cloak, retrieving his wand. 

The Professor counted to three before pointing his wand at the wardrobe. The doorknob twisted, unlocking and the door started to creak open. 'Professor Snape' appeared in the doorway. 

"Think, Neville, think!" Lupin told him. 'Professor Snape' approached Neville, a stern look on his face. 

"Riddikulus!" Neville exclaimed, pointing his wand at him. 

'Professor Snape's clothes transformed. He now wore a green blazer with a matching skirt, a fur scarf, a stuffed bird hat, black fingerless gloves and a red handbag. The whole class started laughing and Lupin praised Neville got his successful spell. 

"To the back, Neville! Everyone, form a line!" Lupin instructed.

Everyone did as he asked; there was a lot of pushing and shoving going on, particularly from Crabbe and Goyle who were near the back of the line. Ron was at the front, Thalia standing behind him and Parvati behind her. 

"Form a line. I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most and turn it into something funny!" Lupin exclaimed. 

He walked over to an old recorder playing that was sat at the side of the classroom on a shelf. He put a record on whilst the students sorted themselves. 

"Next, Ron!" Lupin exclaimed. 

Ron stepped up, looking nervous. The boggart began shapeshifting and it turned into a massive spider; a black widow to be exact. Ron whimpered as it forward, snapping its pincers at him. He reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. 

"Riddikulus!" He exclaimed. 

The spider started slipping around uncontrollably; it had roller-skates on the end of its legs. The whole class into laughter. 

"Marvellous! Absolutely very, very enjoyable!" Lupin exclaimed.

Ron walked to the back of the classroom as Thalia stepped up, wand in her hand and ready. The boggart started shapeshifting again and it turned into a giant wasp. She gasped, heart beating wildly in her chest and her breathing becoming heavier as it buzzed closer to her. 

Thalia despised wasps, and they scared her, not to mention she was deathly allergic to their sting. A memory flashed in the Ravenclaw's eyes; she was at home, drawing when a wasp came through the window, landing on her arm and it stung her, causing her to swell, her throat to close up and left her struggling to breathe. That was how she felt facing that boggart. Thalia took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment before pointing the wand at the boggart.

"Riddikulus!" She exclaimed. 

The 'wasp' suddenly grew a top hat, a cane and tap shoes. It began dancing around before it slipped, falling to the floor, struggling to get up. The class burst out laughing along with her.

"Brilliant, Elena! Well done!" Professor Lupin exclaimed. 

Thalia ignored that he called her by her mother's name and walked to the back of the class, relieved and proud that she completed the lesson though she hoped that she would never have to face the boggart again.

"Next, Parvati!" Lupin said. 

Parvati stood in front of the boggart which shifted again. This time it turned into a massive snake; a cobra and it hissed at her, hood showing, tongue flicking. Parvati's eyes widened in response. It hissed at her. 

"Keep your nerve!" Lupin said. 

"Riddikulus!" Parvati exclaimed, pointing her wand at the boggart.

The 'snake' turned into a clown with blue hair; it rocked backwards and forwards. It made people laugh but Thalia thought it was more creepy if anything. She did the same as others before and want to the back of the class as Harry stepped forward. He stared at the clown as it continued to move back and forth. It suddenly shape shifted and took the form of a Dementor, flowing forward at Harry. 

Lupin moved forward, arms spread as he put himself in front of Harry. The boggart twirled into the shape of the moon and it was behind some clouds. Thalia furrowed eyebrows, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Riddikulus!" Lupin exclaimed, wand pointed.

The 'moon' deflated like a balloon, floating around the classroom, letting out a farting sound which made everyone laugh. Students ducked out of the way as it went around then Lupin guided it back into the wardrobe. 

"Right! Well sorry about that. That's enough for today. If all over you would like to collect your books, that's the end of the lesson. Thank you!"

The students groaned and aww'd but did as he said, some already leaving the room. Thalia walked over to the side of the classroom, grabbing her satchel; she waited until everyone was gone before approaching Harry. 

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah" He replied.

"You sure?" She asked again. 

Harry nodded his head. Thalia smiled at him before heading towards the door; she was about to leave the room but stopped, turning back to look at the Professor. 

"Professor Lupin, my name is Thalia in case you were wondering" Thalia said with a smirk. 

She turned on her heel and left the classroom, walking down the corridor to go to the Ravenclaw common room to put her bag away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Sorry I haven't been in the mood to write the last month or so. I went with the film scene rather than the book scene :) 
> 
> \- Moon


	7. Chapter 6: Trip to Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia doesn’t think she can go to Hogsmeade Village as she has no one to sign her permission slip but Dumbledore says otherwise.

Thalia yawned as she sat up in bed. She looked around the room, and found that her roommates were still sleeping. It didn't surprise her at all as it was a Saturday, still quite early in the morning. 

The young witch stretched before getting out of bed, glancing at the clock which read 8:00am. Grabbing her washbag, she decided to get ready for the day. 

After showering, she changed into her own clothes; a 4 coloured stripe t-shirt, black jeans, a black denim jacket and black Dr Martens. 

Thalia pulled her hair into a high ponytail before putting on concealer and eyeliner. She then packed her a small round black bag with a sparkly half moon and gold stars on it; money, her fantastic beasts book, her defence against the dark arts book, her potions book, a lip balm, and the makeup products she just used. 

Before leaving to go get breakfast, she fed her cat, Primrose who was sitting on the windowsill. 

The Ravenclaw left her dorm, and the common room, making her way to the Great Hall. When she arrived, there were quite a lot of students already there; it was Hogsmeade weekend most of the students, and this included third years. It would be their first time going to Hogsmeade Village. 

Sadly Thalia wouldn't be able to go as you needed to parental permission; her mother was dead, and she had no idea who her father was. Teachers couldn't sign them either. She was disappointed but there wasn't anything she could do about it. 

Sitting down at the Ravenclaw table, she made herself some peanut butter on toast, and orange juice. Thalia started to make a plan for the day in her head for the day. 

After breakfast, Thalia took a stroll around the halls of Hogwarts whilst the third years gathered in the courtyard to go to Hogsmeade. She came to a stop at one of the windows, watching them.

McGonagall stood at the front of the crowd, and students were passing by, handing her the permission slips. Thalia frowned a little, really wanting to go to Hogsmeade. 

"Remember, these visits to Hogsmeade Village are priveledge. Should your behaviour reflect poorly on the school in any way, that priveledge shall not be extended again" 

Harry walked forward, his permission slip in his hand as Filch led the students away from the courtyard and towards Hogsmeade. Harry conversed with McGonagall as Thalia walked around.

"Hey" She said to Harry.

"You're not going to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"No. I've got no one to sign my permission slip" She replied. 

"Oh. Sorry" He said.

"Its fine" Thalia said with a reassuring smile. "If you want, we can hang out" 

Harry nodded his head, and she smiled at him. They walked into one of the corridors near the courtyard, and sat down. 

"Why didn't you get your permission ship signed?" Thalia asked. "Don't you live with your aunt and uncle?" 

"I do but there was an incident" Harry replied.

"What kind of incident?" She asked him. 

"I blew up my uncle's sister," He told her.

"What?!" She exclaimed with raised eyebrows. "Like an explosion or a balloon?" 

"Balloon" He responded.

Thalia laughed, shaking her head. She was glad that he didn't make her explode, and she figured that his uncle's sister deserved what she got given what she had heard from Harry about his Aunt and Uncle. 

"At least you didn't get in trouble for doing magic outside of school" Thalia told him. 

Harry nodded. They spent some time talking about various things; the summer holidays, school work, the dementors, and that fact Sirius Black, the mass murderer who recently escaped from Azkaban Prison which is why the dementors were there in the first place.

As they were talking about Black, Professor Dumbledore, and surprisingly Professor Snape came strolling by. They must be going to Hogsmeade, Thalia thought. 

"Spending time with Harry I see" Dumbledore said, a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes. Since neither of us can go to Hogsmeade, I thought we could hang out" Thalia replied, ignoring the twinkle, knowing what the headmaster was thinking. 

"I believe you can go to Hogsmeade, Miss Lightwood" Dumbledore responded.

Thalia raised an eyebrow before narrowing her eyes at the headmaster. She knew that Dumbledore had more to tell her especially about her father which is who she wanted to know the most about. 

"I have no one to sign my permission slip...unless" Thalia trailed off. 

"Yes, I've been in contact with your father. I owled him your permission slip" Dumbledore replied.

"'And you couldn't have told me this at the start of the year?" Thalia questioned with raised eyebrows 

"My apologies, Miss Lightwood. It simply slipped my mind" The headmaster replied. 

"Well thank you for telling me. Would I be able to owl him?" Thalia asked, wanting to get to know her father

"Yes I think that could be arranged" Dumbledore responded

"Thank you," Thalia said with a smile. 

Since she didn't have an owl, she would have to borrow a school own, specifically one called Avalon who was a barn owl. The young ravenclaw thought that was a bit strange but agreed to use that owl. 

"Professor Snape will escort you to Hogsmeade Village now if you would like to go" Dumbledore informed her. 

They watched as the headmaster walked away. Thalia glanced at Harry, biting her lips; she didn't want to be rude, and leave him here on his own. She knew she needed to make a decision as she knew Snape would become impatient.

"You can go," Harry told her, seeing her debating with herself. 

"Are you sure?" Thalia asked. 

"Yeah. Go, have fun" Harry replied.

Thalia smiled at Harry, giving him a hug before promising to bring him something back from Honeydukes Sweet Shop. Harry walked away, heading further into the castle. Snape started to walk away, and Thalia followed closely behind, heading towards the long pathway to Hogsmeade.

Most of the journey was spent in silence, Snape glancing her way a few times which confused her. She was wondering if he wanted to say something to her, perhaps a remark on her spending time with Harry Potter, a boy he seemed to hate for some reason. 

"Starting conversations is not your forte, is it?" Thalia asked, a little smirk on her lips. 

There was a long pause between them as they walked down the pathway. Thalia was starting to think that he wasn't going to reply.

"What would I possibly have to discuss with you, Miss Lightwood?" Snape asked.

"I don't know. Ask me how my studies are going or tell me how I'm doing in your lessons" Thalia responded. 

Snape glared at the ravenclaw but she just smiled at him, knowing that he doesn't mean anything by his glare. She faced the road, and Snape just stared at her. 

"I am not your head of house, Miss Lightwood. It is not my place to discuss your studies" Snape said. 

"You nearly were. The hat considered sorting me into slytherin" Thalia replied. 

Snape turned his head to look at her. She cocked her head to the side at his reaction, staring at him. 

"And you chose ravenclaw instead?" He questioned.

"I wanted to be close to my mother. Is that a crime?" Thalia said, crossing her arms, looking away.

Snape bit his tongue, his shoulders dropping a little. The two of them reached Hogsmeade Village. Thalia turned to her potions professor, smiling at him.

"Thank you for escorting me," Thalia exclaimed.

Snape nodded his head. Thalia turned on her heel, and headed towards Honeydukes Sweet Shop, a place she'd been dying to visit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate writing Dumbledore. I struggle so much with his character! Also I’m sorry that I took so long to update; I just haven’t been in the mood to write. 
> 
> -Moon


	8. Chapter 7: Flight of the Fat Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fat Lady fled her painting after a terrible encounter with mass murderer, Sirius Black. Students have to sleep in the Great Hall.

Thalia made her way to the staircases, intending to go to the Ravenclaw Common Room, She, like other students from Year 3 and above, just came back from Hogsmeade Village. She noticed that a lot of people were gathered on the stairs, near the portrait of the Fat Lady which was the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room. 

“What’s going on?” She asked Hermione as she came to stand by her. 

“Probably Nevlle’s forgotten the password again ” Ron said. 

“Hey!” Neville exclaimed, causing Ron to turn around.

“Oh you’re there” Ron replied. 

A voice sounded, getting closer as they made their way through the crowd of students on the other staircase that was coming from the left hand side. Thalia recognised the voice as Percy Weasley, one of Ron’s older brothers who was head boy as he kept saying.

“Get back, all of you. No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched” Percy instructed. 

From where they were standing, Thalia could see the painting; it had three large slashes across it in a diagonal pattern. Ginny came onto their staircase, looking worried and a little frantic. 

“The Fat Lady, she’s gone” She exclaimed. 

“Serves her right. She was a terrible singer” Ron said. 

“It’s not funny, Ron!” Hermione scolded. 

The paintings across them were all quite rowdy, all chattering, and making noise. A baby was crying, and the mother was trying to calm it. It must’ve been Black, Thalia thought. 

“Keep calm, everyone” Percy exclaimed.

“Ravenclaws, back to your common room” Thalia heard someone say. 

There was no way she was going back; Black could be anywhere in the castle, including any of the other common rooms, and she was curious. She heard Filch’s voice, telling people to move out the way then she saw the headmaster. He made his way to the top of the staircase she was on, coming to stand in front of the ripped portrait. 

FInch looked around, checking out every painting whilst Dumbledore examined the torn painting. 

“Mr Filch, round out the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle to find the Fat lady” Dumbledore said. 

“There’s no need for ghosts, Professor. The Fat lady’s there” Filch replied, pointing across the room. 

Students started moving quickly, heading in the direction Filch was pointing to. Percy tried to get them to stop but they weren't listening, obviously wanting to see. Dumbledore, of course, followed along with Filch; they came to a stop in front of a painting of a hippopotamus who was grazing on the plains, possibly in Africa. The fat lady was hidden behind the animal, quivering in fear. 

“My dear lady, who did this to you?” Dumbledore asked. 

“Eyes like the devil, he's got and a soul as dark as his name” She replied, tearfully. “It’s him, headmaster. The one they all talk about. Sirius black!” 

“Secure the castle, Mr Filch. The rest of you, to the great hall” Dumbledore instructed. 

Mr Filch walked off as the students made their way to the Great hall. When they got there, Professor McGonagall greeted them, and directed them to their house section in the Great hall. That is where they would be sleeping tonight. Ravenclaw house was next to Gryffindor house on one side of the hall; Hufflepuff, and Slytherin were on the opposite side. There was a pathway between both sides. 

After everyone was settled in the Great hall, they were given pillows, and sleeping bags. Everyone seemed to be sitting with their roommates which weren't always their friend groups especially if they had friends in other houses.

“Do you think Sirius Black is still in the castle?” Mandy asked. 

“I highly doubt he’d stick around. Though I think he’s still in the vicinity” Thalia replied, honestly. 

“Do you think he’ll show up again tonight?” Padma asked. 

“No. He wouldn’t take that chance. The teachers will be patrolling the castle, and he can’t take on all of us” Thalia told them. 

They were told that it was lights out, meaning that they had to go to sleep. Thalia fluffed up her pillow then placed her wand beside her head so that she could reach it if she needed to before lying down in her sleeping bag. 

Professor Dumbledore was walking up, and down the pathway whilst Professor Flitwick was checking on the students with a lantern in his hand. Mr Filch walked into the Great Hall, his cat Mrs Norris following closely behind. 

“I’ve searched the astronomy tower, and the owlery, sir but there is nothing there” Filch told the headmaster.

“Ah thank you” Dumbledore replied.

“3rd floor clear too, sir!” Flitwick said. 

“Very good” Dumbledore responded.

Professor Snape swept through the doors of the Great Hall, cloak billowing behind him as he came to stand by the headmaster.

“And I’ve done the dungeons, headmaster. No sign of Black nor anywhere else in the castle” Snape told him.

“You don’t really expect him to linger,” Dumbledore said as he walked the pathway. 

“Remarkable feet, don’t you think? To enter Hogwarts castle on one’s own, completely undetected” Snape said, walking closely behind.

“Quite remarkable, yes,” Dumbledore replied.

“Any theories on how he might’ve managed it?” Snape asked him. 

“Many. Each as unlikely as the next” Dumbledore replied. 

“You may recall prior to the start of term, I did express my concern about your appointment of Professor Lupin” Snape said. 

“Not a single professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black to enter it. No, I am quite convinced that Hogwarts is safe, and I am more than willing to send the students back to their houses” Dumbledore responded. 

“What about potter? Should he be warned?” Snape asked as they stood near him, unaware that he was awake.

“Perhaps but for now, let him sleep. For in dreams, we enter a world that’s entirely our own. Let them swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest clouds” The headmaster replied. 

Flitwick and Snape were the first professors on duty in the Great Hall, watching over the students just in case Sirius Black came back. They knew it was highly unlikely but they weren't willing to take the risk. 

Thalia shifted in her sleeping bag unable to sleep. She sat up, grabbing her wand and slipping out of the bag. Snape seemed to notice as he came over.

“Miss Lightwood, what are you doing?” He asked in a low voice. 

“I need to use the bathroom. Is that allowed?” Thalia replied, standing up. 

Snape raised his eyebrows at her as if to say really? You couldn’t have gone before. He contemplated getting McGonagall. 

“I can go myself if you don’t want to escort me,” Thalia said with a smirk. 

Snape gave her a scolding look which made Thalia suppress a giggle as she walked past him, heading to the nearest bathroom. The Ravenclaw made sure that she was quick to use the bathroom so she didn’t annoy the Potions Professor anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawn French played the Fat Lady so well. I love her lol. Yes I went with the film scene 
> 
> \- Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I decided to skip Book 1 and Book 2 for now. I will be going back to finish them after. Not sure if I'll keep it up on Ao3 yet; we'll see how it goes. I wish more people would give oc stories a chance. I hope you like it. 
> 
> \- Moon


End file.
